


Pillows, Sheets, And A Snorlax

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Twitter Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulting, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, M/M, Plushies, Pouting, Shopping, Snorlax - Freeform, now has fanart!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Sighing, his shoulders drooped and he began shaking his head as reluctant words fell past his lips. “Babe… Honey, no.”“Please?”
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Series: Twitter Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Pillows, Sheets, And A Snorlax

**Author's Note:**

> Two fic posts in less than 24 hours? Who am I!?!? 😂
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> This now has fanart!!! AHHHH! Please go give it some love it's so cute and funny and oh my god I love it!!  
> [ LINK ](https://twitter.com/GOSHlKl/status/1270354830465224704?s=20)

“Tsu! Baby, look at this!” 

“Hmm?” turning his head then his eyes he glanced from the row of sheets he’d been searching through to blink at his fiance; who was skipping over to him, an impossibly wide grin across their lips and a giddy glimmer in their eyes. In their hands was a large Snorlax plushie. 

Grinning softly he quirked a brow, looking down at the thing, which covered most of their torso from his sight, and up to meet their gaze in question.

“Look at him!” they giggled, pushing the plushie in his direction and wiggling it back and forth. 

“Heh, it’s cute.”

“I know right!?”

His smile grew as they rocked on their heels, hugging the plushie hard against their chest. They really were too adorable for their own good. The two of them stared at each other, getting lost in time as they smiled until someone cleared their throat and butted between them to grab something off the shelf. 

Flushing he stuttered out an apology, bowing quickly as he stepped aside to give them more room. They remained quiet until the woman huffed and stepped around him. He listened to her heels click against the floor until they were far enough away that they could both laugh without pissing her off. Shaking his head he grinned up at them, his smirk and humor fading as they looked down at him over the Snorlax’s head.

Sighing, his shoulders drooped and he began shaking his head as reluctant words fell past his lips. “Babe… Honey, no.”

“Please?”

They were using that voice on him. The one where they speak so softly, so calmly and pleadingly. It broke his heart to say no to them. Especially when it was things they loved.

“We’re here for sheets and pillows…” he whispered, already feeling himself giving in. His arm lazily waved in the direction of the items he’d been looking through, trying to find options they’d both like. Right now he was torn between the pastel galaxy theme and the red, blue, and yellow striped sheets. 

“He can be my pillow!” they argued weakly as they buried their nose into the soft, velvety fabric of the plushie. 

“Honey, we don’t need him…” he tried once more, the hand on the cart pulling it closer, his body already knowing he was going to give in and buy it for them. His brain arguing against him that their birthday or anniversary was coming up, even though both occasions had already passed. 

“I know…” 

They spoke so softly, voice defeated, that Goshiki felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest where he stood. Sucking in a tight breath he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from shouting out that they could keep it. He just wanted them to stop-

 _Oh no, oh god please no…_ he said to himself as the Snorlax lowered, their arms going limp at their sides. They weren’t looking directly at him anymore, more over his shoulder to the sheets, but damn did the impact of their expression sucker punch all the same. 

Their bottom lip trembled and their eyes shone with unshed tears. They even released a gentle sigh, the sound rushing through him as if he was hollow. Shivering he covered his eyes with his hand, barely able to choke out the words that had been hanging on the tip of his tongue since they came skipping over.

“Fine! You win!” he took a quick breath, stuttering as he caved. “P-put him in the cart a-already!”

They released a loud cheer in victory. Someone shooshed them and he groaned but smiled as he peeked at them through his fingers. They had the Snorlax raised above their head as they did a little spin and dance before placing the plushie in the cart next to the pillows they’d picked out. They snuggled it between the pillows and he snickered, his hand falling from his eyes to his mouth as he hid the fond smile from them. 

“Your baby niece has ruined you, Kanji.”

“Pff-how!?” they barked in laughter at his words and he turned, bending over the handle of the cart as he cursed his lack of willpower when it comes to them.

“Teaching you _that_ face,” when they tried to argue he pointed at their wickedly smirking face. “You damn well what I’m talking about!”

“Hehe, maybe~” they singsonged, spinning on their heel and skipping down the aisle, oblivious to the stares they were receiving. He watched them leave, his face no doubt the definition of lovestruck. 

Once they turned around the corner and disappeared from his sight he straightened, pulled down the red, blue, and yellow striped sheets, and carefully set them in front of the Snorlax. 

“Keep those safe,” he chuckled as he pointed at the plushie as if it were a child he was giving an important task to. Satisfied with their ‘child’s’ silence he followed after his soon-to-be husband, fully intending on getting them out of the store before they found even more than they’d planned on purchasing.


End file.
